Mordecai's crush
by Bloofrog
Summary: Mordecai has a crush on his best friend, Rigby. How will he say it to him? Will anyone else find out, or will it work out? -Some parts of the story may contain explicit content, they will be clearly marked. However stuff like kisses, hugs, will only have a small notice.-
1. 1 The First Day The First Problems

-7:15AM-

Mordecai woke up from his bed, rubbing his eyes. He began to look towards Rigby, eyeing him. Rigby was still sleeping, snoring and drolling on his arm.  
Mordecai crossed his arms, slightly smiling and giving out a loud sigh.  
The sigh must have of been pretty loud, since Rigby woke up, and the first thing he saw was Mordecai eyeing him.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Rigby said with a low voice, and yawning in between.

Mordecai then quickly unfolded his arms, and put on a surrprised face.

"Wha-What? U-Uhm, nothing, absolutely nothing..." Mordecai chuckled, turning slightly away from Rigby.  
Rigby was about to speak, opening his mouth, but instead decided to just shrug his shoulders.

"Uh-Uhm, wanna play some video games?" Mordecai said with more confidence.  
Rigby looked at Mordecai and nodded, smiling at him aswell.

"Sure thing, meet ya downstairs." Rigby said winking at him.  
Mordecai rubbed his chin.

"Right...?" Mordecai thought to himself. He simply shrugged it off, heading downstairs.  
Down in the kitchen, he saw Benson, shouting at Rigby, he then turned to Mordecai.

"Right, what do you think you're doing?!" Benson shouted, almost losing one of his gumballs.  
"I want you to finish all these chores for today, and there is no way out of it, you slackers!" Benson shouted again, turning red.

"Bu-." Mordecai said, being interupted by Benson.

"Or you're fired!" Benson screamed, losing one of his gumballs. Mordecai and Rigby simply noded, not wanting to continue the argument.

Mordecai and Rigby walked out of the house, heading for the shed, Rigby looking at Mordecai.

"What did I do now?" Mordecai said quite sarcasically.  
Rigby just shruged his shoulders.

"We might just as well do these chores, and play some video gameeees!" Rigby exclaimed.  
"Oooooooh yeah!" Mordecai shouted, high fiving Rigby.

Mordecai and Rigby began mowing the lawn, taking surprisingly short breaks, knowing they were world class slackers.  
They also completed some other chores, and decided it's a good time to have a break, to have a coffee, exactly.

-1:34 PM-

"Hey, Rigby, what you want to drink?" Mordecai asked.  
"Coffee, of course." Rigby said calmly.

Mordecai walked up to the counter, seeing Margaret.

"Hey, what can I get you?" Margaret asked, smiling "Just a coffee." Mordecai said.  
"Right away." Margaret answered, with her smile gone.

Margaret knew something was wrong with Mordecai, he never talks like that to her. She thought he might just be tired.

"Here you go, that will be $3.49" Margaret said, putting on a fake smile.

Mordecai reached into his pocket, taking out $4.00, handing it to Margaret.

"Keep the change." Mordecai said, grabbing the coffee.

Mordecai handed the coffee to Rigby, sitting opposite of him.  
Rigby took a sip of his coffee, feeling the energy circle around his body.  
Mordecai leaned on the table, staring at Rigby.

"Dude?" Rigby exclaimed.  
Mordecai quickly straighted up, smiling.

"Sorry, I think I might want a coffee myself, got a little thirsty." Mordecai said, chuckling.

Mordecai went to the counter again, ordering himself a coffee. Rigby looked at Mordecai, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Weird." Rigby said, to himself.

Mordecai overheard Rigby, turning around to him?

"What's weird?" Mordecai asked.

Rigby turned to Mordecai, simply shrugging his shoulders at him.

Mordecai then bought another coffee, taking out the $3.49 this time. He then took it to the table, chatting with Rigby.

-6:54 PM-

Mordecai and Rigby had finished all the chores, and everyone went to bed early, since tomorrow the group were going on a trip.  
Not including Mordecai and Rigby, of course.  
The two had been playing a new game called "Revenge of the Butterscotch Fly" it was a horror game, surprisingly.

"Aaaalright, boss battle, baby!" Rigby exclaimed. Mordecai turned to him.  
"Alright dude, let's beat this boss!" Mordecai shouted, fist pumping.

A few minutes later, the boss was defeated, the two high fived each other.

-7:02 PM-

"Dude, it's only 7PM, and I am already tireeeeed." Rigby said, yawning afterwards.  
Mordecai looked at him, then standing up, heading for the kitchen.

"I'll make us a sandwhich and then we will head to bed." Mordecai said.

Mordecai then prepared a grilled cheese sandwhich, cutting it in half. He took one half and handed it to Rigby.  
Rigby started smiling, and eating down his sandwhich.

"How did you know it was my favourite?" Rigby said with his mouth full, still smiling.  
"Well, uhm, you know, I just guessed." Mordecai said, chuckling, also blushing slightly.

Mordecai got away with that one, since Rigby was too busy eating his sandwhich, he didn't notice the blush.  
They later both finished their sandwhiches, heading upstairs.

"Last one up stairs is a loooooser!" Rigby shouted to Mordecai.  
"I take that as a challange!" Mordecai answered with confidence.

They both ran up the stairs, and entered the room at the same time, Mordecai pushed Rigby to the floor, and they began wrestling.  
Mordecai managed to pin Rigby to the floor, pressing down on both of his arms, leaving Rigby trapped on the floor.  
Mordecai stared at Rigby, pressing him down even more.

"Dude, alright you win! Just let me go!" Rigby shouted, attempting to kick Mordecai off.  
Mordecai quickly jumped off, chuckling at him.

"Look at who is the loser now, loooooser!" Mordecai shouted at him.  
Rigby was holding his arms in pain, looking at Mordecai.

"Not cool dude, not cool." Rigby said, then chuckling slightly.  
Mordecai chuckled aswell, giving Rigby a hand. They were both on their feet, heading to bed.  
Mordecai adjusted his bed, so he could see Rigby sleeping, Rigby didn't notice that the bed was setup differently.  
Rigby then reached his hand for the lamp, turning it off.

"Goodnight." Rigby said in a low voice.  
"Yeah, goodnight." Mordecai answered back."


	2. 2 The 'Nightmare'

-Author's note: This chapter contains mild romantic themes between the pair. Not suitable for some audiences. Please refrain from reading if you do not wish to read that type of text-

Mordecai has finally fallen asleep. Beside him was his shelf, with a packet of pills, with a yellow post-it note, saying:

"Take two before sleep, to avoid nightmares!  
From Mordecai,  
To Mordecai."

Mordecai was pretty stressed out from what happened yesterday, that he couldn't control himself; He forgot to take his pills.  
His 'nightmares', as he called them, were slowly kicking in and not only that, his covers were off, windows opens, letting the cold air hit Mordecai's bare body.

Rigby was pinned down on the wooden floor, with Mordecai on the top of him.

"Dude, wh-what are you doi-" Rigby said, when he got interrupted by Mordecai placing a finger on his lip.

"Don't worry, I'm going to make this the best moment of your life..." Mordecai said quietly to Rigby, winking and smiling at him.

Mordecai took one of his hands, still pinning Rigby with the other, reaching near his crotch area, rubbing slowly against his jeans. Rigby could notice a small bulge around the crotch area.  
Rigby tried to punch Mordecai off, hitting him in the left arm. Mordecai just chuckled at Rigby, pressing more pressure on one of his arms.  
He attempted to shout, but Mordecai just put his free hand to Rigby's mouth, simply hushing him. Rigby began to sweat, he started to worry what was going to happen to him.  
He never performed anything like that with anyone before, and the fact that it was a boy, and Mordecai, made Rigby feel faint.

'I can't believe this is happening, why is he doing this to me?' Rigby thought to himself, as he saw Mordecai slowly unzip his jeans.  
Taking that into account, Rigby used all his power to push Mordecai off, and quickly stood up towards the door.  
The bed was pulled, and Rigby simply fell to the ground. He looked over, and noticed a rope connected to him, and the bed. Tight of course.  
With none of his power left, and hurting his leg during the fall, Rigby just decided to lie there, giving up all hope of escape. Mordecai then stood over him, still only with his pants unzipped.

"I don't want you to miss the all the fun..." Mordecai whispered in his ear, although Rigby totally ignored it, he was too exhausted, and he had lost all his hope.

-SLAM!-

The door quickly opened, with Benson staring at what was going on.

Mordecai quickly woke up, breathing very heavily, with his heart racing. He tried to summarise what just happened, the only thing he could make out, was that it was all a 'nightmare'  
Mordecai has slept naked, with his covers off, he didn't care though, he just wanted to calm down. Mordecai slapped his hands along his crotch area, noticing something sticky when he raised them.  
'Please, don't let it be what I think it is...' Mordecai thought to himself, looking down towards his crotch. Mordecai pressed his hand against the fluid, attempting to lick it.  
Mordecai just sighed with frustation, he knew what it was, he didn't have to taste it. He checked the clock, seeing as it was only 4:04 AM, he decided to just put the cover on him. He pretty much ignored the fact he slept naked, wasn't scared he would get caught, or what has happened. He felt shocked, and wanted rest.


	3. Authors Note

Author's note:

Sorry for not writing, I have been busy, and forgot about Fan Fiction. I will soon resume this story, be tuned for further chapters!  
Estimated Time of Next Chapter: 1-2 weeks. 


End file.
